A drum brake assembly generally secures a wheel cylinder to a backing plate and the wheel cylinder is operable to urge a pair of brake shoes to a braking position. In attaching the wheel cylinder to the backing plate, a plurality of bolts are inserted in openings on the backing plate and are threadably engaged with bores provided on the wheel cylinder. As a result the cast wheel cylinder is required to provide lugs for forming bores to receive the bolts. These lugs deviate from the cylindrical shape of the body of the wheel cylinder and are costly to provide with the body of the wheel cylinder.